


The Sweetest Gift

by Lelila15



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: It's been four years since the tragedy occurred at the Hyper Oats Processing Plant.  Sugo thinks of a way to help someone close to him through this trying time.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Sugou Teppei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Sweetest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/gifts).



> This is a gift for SamPristine, and anyone else looking for some overly sweet and fluffy SuGino content. 
> 
> Oh! And the fact that this fic is a gift and has the word 'gift' in the title is purely coincidental. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

February is always a rough month for those assigned to Division One at the Public Safety Bureau. The current members that were there on that fateful day four years ago dare not speak of what happened, and the members who have joined since dare not ask. 

Sugo Teppei never got the full story on what all happened at the Hyper Oats Processing Plant on that day and probably never will. He had not been working for the PSB at the time, and yet the rumors about what took place still circulate to this day. No, _especially_ on this day. On that now infamous day, so many lives changed; or, in some cases, ended. 

Sugo knows one of the worst things to happen was the death of an experienced Enforcer. He himself had had a brief interaction with him while he had still been in the military. Mr. Masaoka had been instrumental in Sugo’s decision to become an Enforcer himself after his psycho-pass deteriorated beyond recovery. He knows he would not be where he is today if it wasn’t for his wise words. 

That infamous day also resulted in a major turning point in the life of the man Sugo is currently seeing. Sugo never knew the man Ginoza Nobuchika was before that day, but based off what he has been told, if that man were still around, Sugo is sure they would not be in a relationship. The person Gino was before was callous, cold and downright angry. Gino managed to come out the other side a changed man, more at peace with himself, despite losing everything he held dear. And maybe it is just because he’s currently in a relationship with him, but the anniversary of that day seems to effect Gino the most. And why wouldn’t it? He lost his father, his job, an arm, and a once dear friend all in one fell swoop.

Gino tries to hide it, but Sugo can see how hard he struggles to cope. Sitting next to him in the office, Sugo can see the bunched shoulders, the distant gaze and the long minutes that tick by without him moving, completely lost in thought. Sugo doesn’t miss the side-eye glances he trades with Inspector Tsunemori. They are subtle and brief, yet Sugo knows the whole team notices them. Eventually, she walks past him, placing a gentle squeeze to his shoulder and Gino immediately relaxes. They exchange no words but Sugo can’t help but think they must be speaking volumes. 

Sugo smiles warmly at the action. He knows little gestures can go a long way in helping someone you care about. He has an idea to help show his boyfriend how much he wants to be there for him during this trying time. 

Sugo is a romantic at heart. It’s cheesy and embarrassing, but he still loves it all the same. As he stares at the little red and brown box in his hands with a garish gold ribbon wrapped around the middle, he hopes his gesture will be taken more as a romantic one than a cheesy one. 

With one last deep breath, Sugo knocks on Gino’s door. He hides the small gift box behind his back. When Gino opens the door, he’s dressed in his usual after work attire, which consists of a white tank top and dress pants. Sugo can tell he’s been weightlifting from the sweat dripping down his temples and his heavy breathing. Gino likes to distract himself from unwanted thoughts or feelings with rigorous exercise. Usually, he would be down in the gym taking out his frustrations on a sparring robot, but on this day, Sugo knew he would isolate himself in his quarters. Akane had said as much and not surprising, she was right. 

“Sugo,” Gino huffs by way of greeting, “what is it?” 

Straight and to the point, as expected. Akane had told him Gino would try to dismiss him as quickly as possible so he could be alone. He reminds himself not to take it personally. “I have something for you,” Sugo says with a disarming smile. “May I come in?”

Gino crosses his arms. “Now is not a good time. Can it wait?” 

Sugo shrugs lightly. “I suppose it could, yes,” he answers honestly, “but this will only take a few minutes. Then, if you still want me to go, I will.” He uses the word ‘ _still_ ’ deliberately. 

Gino lowers his eyes with a sigh. “All right. Come in.”

Sugo smiles triumphantly. He follows Gino down the stairs and into the kitchen. He can see a glass half full of whiskey sitting on the counter next to an unopened pack of cigarettes and a variety of used paint brushes. Gino opens a drawer and sweeps the items into it before closing it quickly. 

Sugo doesn’t want to intrude, but he is curious at what he sees. However, Gino stops him from asking any questions with a pointed look. Gino grabs the glass and takes a healthy swig. Another coping mechanism, it seems. “What brings you here, Sugo?”

Sugo clears his throat. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Gino looks at him out of the corner of his eye as he takes another drink. Sugo can tell he’s annoyed but intrigued. He smiles coyly at him. “I don’t care much for surprises.” 

“I think you’ll like this one.” He presents the small box to Gino, who stares at it with a raised eyebrow. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ginoza.” 

Gino stares at the small package a few moments before raising his eyes. “I don’t like Valentine’s Day, Sugo," Gino scoffs as he leans the small of his back against the counter. “Besides, you’re a few days off.” 

Sugo refuses to be deterred. “True, but you must like chocolate. Everyone likes chocolate.” 

Gino shakes his head. “Not interested, but thanks, anyway,” he says dismissively. 

Time to change tactics. Sugo approaches the counter until he is a few feet from Gino’s standoffish form. “Okay, fine. You won’t mind if I have some though, would you? I came all this way and had to ask for special permission just to get this, so the least you could do is watch me as I enjoy a few pieces.”

Gino releases a sigh into his glass. “Fine. Be my guest.” 

Sugo unwraps the ribbon and lifts the lid off the box. A variety of chocolate pieces are revealed and his mouth waters at the sight of them. He’s always had a bit of a sweet tooth, and it’s rare when he gets to enjoy such decadent treats. If Gino insists on not having any, Sugo is not going to waste this opportunity. 

Sugo carefully lifts one piece out of the box. He holds it up for Gino to see. It’s a smooth square piece with a fleur-de-lis made of dark chocolate on the top. “Look at this,” he says almost in awe, “what do you think is in it?” 

Gino reaches for the lid. “There’s a list that tells you—”

“That’s no fun.” Sugo slides the lid out of his reach. “It takes away the excitement of discovery. If you had to guess, what do you think it is?”

Gino narrows his eyes slightly before turning his face away. “I don’t care, Sugo. Eat it and find out.” 

“Okay, I will.” Sugo takes a slow, savoring bite of the sweet treat. The sugary, chocolatey goodness explodes across his tongue, causing a low moan of delight to rumble deeply in his chest. “Oh, Gino,” he manages around the chocolate melting in his mouth, “you have no idea what you’re missing.” 

Gino hums but says nothing. Sugo finishes the piece, tasting milk chocolate and what he thinks is praline. He’s reaching for the next chocolate before he’s done chewing. This one is rectangular and is striped with milk and dark chocolate. He immediately tastes the chocolate and some kind of cream in the center. Sugo hums in sugary bliss, making a show of how good it tastes. 

Before he’s finished humming his pleasure he’s reaching for the next piece. This one has a raspberry filling, which is his favorite. “Oh, my God,” he utters as he licks some of the filling off his fingertips. 

Gino sets his glass down with a hard clink. “All right, fine,” he says exasperated, “I’ll try one.” He grabs one at random and holds it up. “What’s this one?” 

Sugo smiles innocently, sliding the lid further away. “Only one way to find out.” 

Gino huffs another breath in annoyance before taking a careful bite. His face squints in petulance until the flavor washes over his tongue. He rolls the candy around in his mouth, savoring the delicious treat before swallowing. “Oh, my God,” is all he manages to say before finishing the rest of it. 

He’s reaching for the next piece when Sugo speaks up. “Well?” He asks with a teasing smile. “What was in it?” 

“Caramel, I think.” 

“Lucky.” Sugo reaches for another and bites into it, taking half of it into his mouth. He discovers this one is filled with some kind of white cream. He waits for Gino to finish his truffle before holding the rest out to him. “Here, try this one. It’s so decadent.” Gino plucks it from his fingers and devours it. “Well?” 

Gino closes his eyes. “Damn, that’s good.” Sugo’s smile widens. 

Gino picks up another piece and hold it out to him. “Try this one.” Sugo reaches for it, but Gino pulls away before he can take it from him. Confused, Sugo looks at him quizzically. For the first time since he arrived, Gino smiles. “Open up.” 

Sugo obeys. He opens his mouth and Gino sets the white chocolate on his tongue. His fingertip brushes his bottom lip suggestively, and a shiver races down his spine. “How is it?” 

“How’s what?” 

Gino pushes his shoulder playfully. “The chocolate, you idiot.” 

Sugo swallows. “Amazing.” He picks up another piece and hold it up to Gino’s lips. “Your turn.” 

Gino opens his mouth. Sugo places the candy on the center of his tongue. He watches, enraptured, as his lips close and he begins to chew slowly. After a couple bites his face sours, causing Sugo’s smile to vanish. Gino reaches for a paper towel and spits the chocolate into it. Alarmed, Sugo asks, “What’s wrong?” 

Gino grimaces. “Coconut.” 

Sugo chuckles loudly. “Don’t like coconut, huh? Noted.” He’s still chuckling at the disgruntled look on Gino’s face. He hands him another piece. “Let’s try another one. I think this might have a cherry in it.” 

Gino takes the proffered candy and has a much more desired reaction this time. He nods his head. “It does.” 

They continue like this for the next few pieces. Their interactions are easy, comfortable. It isn’t long before there is only one piece left. It’s small, circular and looks to be made out of plain chocolate. Sugo scoots the nearly empty box over to Gino. “You can have it.” 

“I have a better idea,” Gino says as he reaches for the last piece, “let’s share it.” 

Gino places the round piece between his lips and leans in close. Sugo smiles brightly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Gino’s. His kiss is sugary and sinful, the candy melting quickly until all he can taste is Gino. They sweep their tongues into each other’s mouths, chasing chocolate and something so much sweeter.

When their kiss ends, Sugo hadn’t realized they had wrapped each other up in their arms. When Sugo pulls his head back, he sees Gino’s eyes are softer, more open. Sugo smiles warmly and goes to pull out of his embrace, but Gino tightens his arms around him, halting his movements. 

Gino pulls him in close again, placing his chin onto his shoulder, wanting to be held. Sugo is all too happy to oblige, thankful Gino is allowing him to do this for him. It’s all he ever wanted. 

They remain like this, close and warm. Sugo feels a shudder go through Gino’s frame, and he chooses not to say anything about it. 

Eventually, Gino takes a deep, calming breath, his chest expanding against Sugo’s own. Without pulling back, he whispers into the shell of Sugo’s ear, “Thank you, Sugo.” 

Sugo’s only acknowledgement is to pull him tighter against him. He holds him, and silently vows to hold him for however long he needs him to. 

Sugo knows this will never erase the tragedy that took place in Gino’s life four years ago, but he does hope this will help to make it a little more bearable. After all, it’s the little gestures that go a long way in helping the man he cares about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not generally into Valentine's Day much myself, but I think from here on out our boys just might be. ;)


End file.
